El gusto del perfume en los labios
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Para encontrar aquello que estás buscando, solo debes dejar de buscar. ¿Ridículo? Pues, "Es este el lugar donde encuentras lo que no debías buscar y donde aprendes a sentir lo que acabas de encontrar." ¿Compartirías su verdad?


_Ajá, no es lo que esperaban._

 _Ajá, no es lo que pensaban, mucho menos de mi(? pero lo gracioso de esto es que surgió la idea en una simple e inocente conversación. Sí, inocente! xD_

 _Ahora, dejemos excusas para el final xP espero les guste ya que de verdad es un proyecto algo... diferente 7u7_

 ** _MSLN no me pertence y bla bla bla, flojera!_**

* * *

 **El gusto del perfume en los labios**

 **One-Shot**

* * *

 _Frío._

Como el ambiente que reinaba en la oscura noche.

 _Frío._

Como mis manos al juntarse frente a mi rostro.

 _Jodido frío._

Aquí es donde me pregunto, ¿qué carajo estoy haciendo en la calle a esta hora?

 _Miradas._

No me pasa desapercibido las inquisidoras miradas de aquellas personas a lo largo del distrito. Es extraño. Lo sé. Quizás se preguntan que hace una foránea en sus tierras. Y es normal. Mi atuendo pasa por "demasiado decente" para pertenecer a esos lares.

 _Sonrisas._

Por la forma en que sonríen y se lamen los labios. "Carne fresca" se les pasa por la mente. Raya a lo inmoral el solo leer aquella curvatura en su boca.

¿Cuánto tiempo se debe pasar por aquí para adquirir esa clase de gestos?

¿Un par de meses?

¿Semanas?

Quizás exagero.

¿Una noche?

 _Una noche._

— ¿Me puedes repetir la razón por la que estamos aquí? —Una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño después llega su burlona respuesta.

—Divertirnos, ¿no es obvio? —Su tono busca reflejar la obviedad de su respuesta pero una mueca en mi rostro detiene sus intenciones.

— ¿Cuál es tú definición de diversión exactamente? —Su sonrisa se amplía mientras toma mi muñeca.

— ¿No es acaso el misterio, la cosa más interesante y divertida que tenemos en la vida? —Destellos surcaron sus ojos color zafiro. Jalaba de mi mano y seguía caminando, aparentemente, hacia un rumbo desconocido. —Sólo déjate llevar. Verás que la noche sabrá llevarte hasta lo que estás buscando.

Lo que estoy buscando…

Bueno, lo que estoy buscando ciertamente no puede ser encontrado. No aquí. Y no en ningún lado.

Uno, dos, tres… Y un suspiro abandona mis labios. La sigo ciegamente a pesar de que tengo la sospecha de que no sabe a dónde ir.

Su sonrisa delata su emoción y por inercia mis labios imitan su gesto, enternecidos. Ella siempre ha sido así. Impredecible. Indomable. Entusiasta. Curiosa, muy, muy curiosa. Y sobre todo, enigmática.

Es más probable que esto último es lo que me haya atraído hacia ella. Lo que me llevó a conocerla. Lo que nos llevó a ser amigas.

—Hayate. —Pronuncié su nombre y antes de poder continuar, ella paró de improviso frente a la puerta de un bar.

—Aquí. —Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente frente a la oscura puerta de aquel bar. —Definitivamente será aquí. —Abrió la puerta y con un gesto me invitó a pasar. —Después de ti, Fate-chan. —Rió ligeramente y yo rodé los ojos. Crucé el umbral de la puerta y todo aquello que percibí me sorprendió. —Es perfecto. —Escuché detrás de mí y fue imposible el refutarlo.

Es casi como si estuviéramos en otro plano, uno muy diferente al que yacía fuera de esas puertas.

El ambiente de aquel lugar era extrañamente relajado. Bohemio. Bañado con tenues luces y rebosante de música ligera. No había miradas hambrientas. No había sonrisas morbosas.

El lugar llamaba. Todo en él, te invitaba a quedarte.

Paseé mi mirada por los alrededores y, a pesar de estar más vacío que lleno, había _algo_. Ese _algo_ lo volvía vivo, a pesar del silencio. Ese _algo_ lo hacía brillante, a pesar de la oscuridad.

Ese _algo…_

Ese _algo_ me estaba viendo.

Discreto. Sencillo. Pero poderoso y vivaz.

Oscuros ojos me estaban viendo.

Una sonrisa ladeada fue dada. Y aquellos ojos no me volvieron a mirar.

— _Voilà_ —Su susurro me llegó tenue. No evité soltar un pequeño quejido mientras arqueaba mi ceja. —Nada mejor para empezar la noche, ¿no? —Dijo al momento que un vaso de cristal fue puesto en mis manos. El líquido ámbar dentro de él agitándose ligeramente por la acción. Negué ligeramente y sonreí de forma tenue.

Ambas tomamos asiento en la barra.

La persona que atendía la misma nos miró brevemente y cierto brillo cruzó por su cerúlea mirada. Una fugaz y discreta sonrisa curvó sus labios para después girar a atender a otra persona que se había acercado a la barra.

—No es la primera vez que vienes aquí, ¿me equivoco?

—Siempre tan perspicaz Fate-chan.

—Aquel discurso del misterio… —Un dedo se posó en mis labios. Miré a la responsable de tal atrevimiento y ella simplemente sonrió.

—Aquello fue verdad. Una verdad de mí, para ti. —Retiró sus dedos y tomó la copa entre sus manos. Su mirada se perdió momentáneamente en la gran variedad de alcohol que se exhibía en la estantería que teníamos enfrente. —Lo que buscas. Puede ser encontrado. ¿Sabes cuándo? —Negué ligeramente. —Cuando dejas de buscar.

—Ridículo, ¿no crees? —Negué nuevamente mientras llevaba a mis labios el vaso de cristal. Un dulce ardor recorrió mi garganta al momento que el líquido ámbar hizo su descenso.

—Ridículamente certero. —Me respondió en murmullos. Su mirada ahora posada en la espalda de quien atendía la barra. Cierto anhelo en su voz.

—Ella. —Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida. Hayate simplemente sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿Sabes? Encontré este lugar sin buscarlo. —Llevó la copa a sus labios y después de un ligero trago miró nuevamente a esa persona. —Encontré las palabras que no sabía que estaba buscando. —Continuó, moviendo en círculos su bebida. —Todas, dadas por una persona que no sabía que iba a encontrar. —Sonrió dulcemente y en ese momento la persona se giró.

Ambos ojos azules, unos similares al zafiro y otros cerúleos, se fusionaron.

De nuevo había _algo_.

La poseedora de los ojos cerúleos sonrió.

Había calidez en sus gestos. Había dulzura en su mirar. Había… había _algo_ más.

— ¿Cómo…? —Logré articular, sobrecogida.

—Desde aquella noche en que decidí cruzar la puerta de un bar al azar, sin ningún otro plan más que el de menguar el dolor de amar. —Suspiró y bajé la mirada. Recordaba eso. —Desde aquella noche. Su amabilidad llegó en forma de un vaso de alcohol. —Rió discretamente. —Llegó en forma de una mirada de preocupación. —Suspiró. Esta vez de manera diferente. Este suspiro me hizo ladear el rostro con atención. — Llegó en forma de una sonrisa. Y palabras. —Sonrió y tocó con la punta de sus dedos, su sien y después su pecho. —Su amabilidad llegó.

—Este era tu secreto. —Sonreí en comprensión y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—"Es este el lugar donde encuentras lo que no debías buscar y donde aprendes a sentir lo que acabas de encontrar" —Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y ante mi confusa mirada ella me guiñó un ojo. —Quería compartir contigo lo que me dijo. Y quería compartir contigo este lugar. Deja que tus sentidos hagan lo demás. —Dicho eso la vi levantarse con la copa vacía en su mano. Dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia aquella mujer. Una sonrisa discreta en sus labios. Sonrisa correspondida con gusto.

Reí discretamente al ver la escena.

Mientras mi amiga parecía aún cohibida, aquella mujer, de aparentemente dura mirada, parecía muy cómoda con la cercanía.

 _Los sentidos._

Escuché discretos pasos detrás de mí.

 _Siente._

Segundos después un dulce aroma inundaba y capturaba mi atención. Por inercia inspiré profundo para captar mejor aquel olor.

 _Recuerda su esencia._

Sonreí.

Lavanda.

Una nueva inspiración.

Ligeros toques de vainilla.

Giré mi rostro en busca de la dueña de aquel perfume.

 _Deleita la vista._

Centelleantes ojos fueron los que se encontraron conmigo. La oscuridad del enigma se fue, ahora podía apreciar la fineza de sus facciones. Lo seductor de su andar, al momento de girar de nuevo, camino hacia la puerta. El rítmico balanceo de su largo cabello suelto.

Era hermosa. Muy hermosa.

Y por un momento, antes de perderla de vista, giró ligeramente y una nueva sonrisa fue brindada.

"Mañana"

Sí. Mañana. Es una promesa no hecha de sentir más.

De volverla a sentir.

Lamí mis labios. Ansiosa. Estaba ansiosa por saber que podría descubrir.

* * *

—Así que irás de nuevo hoy. —Capté cierto tono de diversión mientras se recargaba juguetonamente en el escritorio de mi oficina mientras yo seguía sentada.

Sólo bastó una mirada.

Una sonrisa.

Su esencia.

Y una invitación discreta.

Había más.

—Quiero saber que puedo encontrar. —Dije simplemente. Sin negar ni afirmar ningún trasfondo que pudiese malinterpretarse.

—Ya veo. —Bajó de mi escritorio y se acercó a mí, hasta posar sus manos en mis hombros y bajar su rostro hasta la altura del mío. —Buena suerte. —Depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente y salió de mi oficina sin más.

Se estaba haciendo tarde.

La oscuridad detrás de los ventanales lo confirma.

Me estiré en mi lugar y un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Me levanté decidida. Lo que restaba del trabajo, ya olvidado para mañana. Tomé mis cosas y salí rumbo a aquello que no sabía.

Y de nuevo me vi cruzando la oscura puerta del bar.

De nuevo el ambiente me recibía. Misterioso. Acogedor. Pero sentía que faltaba _algo._ Ese _algo_ que lo hacía atrayente.

Paseé mi mirada y entonces me di cuenta.

Faltaba su atrayente mirada e invitante sonrisa.

—Llegas relativamente temprano. —Una voz calmada a mi costado llamó mi atención. Ojos cerúleos me recibieron amables. Una sonrisa, entre conocedora y burlona hasta cierto punto, le siguió. — ¿Por qué no tomas algo mientras la esperas? —Dijo mientras me servía un vaso. Asentí y lo tomé entre mis manos. Inmediatamente el olor a alcohol inundó mi olfato.

—Ron. —Fluyó por mis labios. La mujer sonrió.

—El mejor, de parte de la casa. —Asintió cordial y al momento de probar un trago, la vi mirar la puerta con interés.

Quise seguir su mirada pero mucho antes de poder reaccionar, nuevamente un dulce aroma captaba toda mi atención, muy por encima de todo lo demás.

 _Escucha. Entre tus latidos y las dulces notas de lo desconocido._

—Vino dulce, por favor. —Una suave voz aparecía a mi diestra. Sólo una mirada de soslayo bastó para confirmar lo que su esencia ya me había dicho. Ese _algo_ haciendo acto de presencia.

— ¿Fría noche? —Mencioné tentativamente al verla frotar sus brazos parcialmente desnudos.

—Mucho. Aunque al llegar aquí se ha vuelto más cálida. —Y de nuevo, una invitante sonrisa fue dada. Su rostro ladeado agregándole ternura a su gesto.

Una nueva invitación fue recibida.

Sonreí despacio.

—Perfecto. —Fue tan solo el inicio.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, pero se hizo ajeno a lo que éramos nosotras dos.

Una ligera charla. Sonrisas. Miradas. Risas suaves. Y como toda buena composición, fue acompañada de necesarios silencios. Tan solo una pequeña pausa entre aquel interminable río de palabras.

—Testarossa-san… —Negué con amabilidad.

—Sólo Fate, por favor. —Supliqué y ella sonrió como si hubiese logrado alguna cosa que no se me venía a la mente.

—Fate… —Suave, casi seductor. Mi nombre se deslizó lentamente por sus labios como si así pudiese probar parte de mi ser.

—Disculpen que las interrumpa. —Sonó la voz de la mujer de cerúleos ojos. Cierta culpa en sus facciones. —Pero estamos a punto de cerrar.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. De soslayo la vi estremecerse también.

Pero había _algo…_

Ese _algo_ tintaba con ligera tristeza el color de sus ojos.

Lavanda.

Como su esencia.

 _Las manos también hablan._

Una cálida mano apretó la mía. De improviso. Un solo, y claro mensaje fue dado.

"Aún no"

Y estuve de acuerdo. Mi pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano lentamente. Sintiendo. Palpando. Memorizando la calidez. Disfrutando lo terso de su piel. Como la porcelana, con cuidado y con calma.

Levanté mi mirada y sus ojos me recibieron. Oscuros. Atentos.

Sonreí y después de sentir por última vez la suavidad en la expresión de sus manos, retiré la mía lentamente.

"Aún no"

—Lamento que el tiempo haya pasado demasiado rápido. —Murmuré sólo para las dos. Su suspiro acompañado con _algo_ más.

—Estoy segura que no tanto como yo. —Reí discretamente y un suave y lento beso fue depositado en mi mejilla. —Hasta la otra semana… Fate. —Una mueca se formó en mi rostro. Sería un largo tiempo. Para mí, sería así.

—Hasta la otra semana, Nanoha. —Satisfacción recorrió mi ser apenas sentí como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante mis palabras.

Ciertamente aún no.

Pero estamos cerca.

Muy cerca.

* * *

¿Desde cuándo los días pasan tortuosamente lentos?

Bueno. Estoy segura que es desde aquella frase. Desde aquella despedida. Desde aquella última mirada.

El tiempo quiso ser caprichoso conmigo.

¿Es así también para ella?

Seguridad no existe. Pero quiero creer que así es.

 _Siente._

Un ligero aroma a vainilla cruzó el ambiente. Cerré mis ojos para sentirlo mejor.

No.

No se parece ni un poco a _esa_ esencia.

Es como si estuviese a un nuevo nivel de dulzura.

Dulzura, como la que percibí apenas se acercó.

Dulzura, como la que escuché en las suaves notas de su voz.

Dulzura, como la que sentí en sus manos al tomar las mías.

Dulzura, como la que vi en su sonrisa y su mirar.

Cinco días es lo que ha pasado desde la primera vez.

Tan solo cinco días para preguntarme:

¿Será dulzura el gusto que me dejará en los labios?

— ¿Será vainilla aquel toque de dulzura? —Murmuré.

—Pues sí, le acertaste muy bien. Los hice con un toque de esencia de vainilla. Una nueva receta. —Una bandeja llena con pastelillos fue posada enfrente de mí. Mi ceja arqueándose confundida. — ¿Quieres probarla? —Entonces sonreí mientras alargaba mi mano y tomaba con delicadeza uno de aquellos pastelillos.

—Es lo que más deseo. —Concedí mordiendo un pedazo del esponjoso postre.

Hayate sonrió complacida.

—Hoy, ¿verdad? —La miré por unos instantes. Su sonrisa delatando su diversión. —Te dije que el lugar era perfecto.

—Y no lo refuté. —Dije tentativamente.

—Pero tampoco me diste la razón. —Se cruzó de brazos y una mueca de suficiencia se posó en su rostro. —Hasta hoy.

Rodé mis ojos y me levanté del asiento. Tomé mis cosas y caminé con lentitud hacia la puerta.

No dudaba.

Pero sentía que me olvidaba algo.

 _Eso._

—Cuando salgas deja asegurando la puerta. —Mencioné mirándola de soslayo. Vi como rodaba sus ojos y me reí.

—Ya lo sé. Ahora vete. —Continué mi camino, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

De nuevo rumbo hacia ese lugar.

Camino hacia lo que me falta conocer y la idea llena de ansiedad mi cuerpo. Muerdo mi labio por inercia y ante el dolor, rozo con la punta de la lengua suavemente, intentando menguarlo.

El gesto no pasa desapercibido.

 _Miradas._

De nuevo me miran pero ahora es como si aprobaran lo que vieran.

 _Sonrisas._

Me pregunto si la sonrisa que siento en mis labios es similar a aquellas que veía el primer día. La primera noche.

 _Una noche._

Tan sólo una noche bastó para que mis gestos se camuflaran con el ambiente.

Lo malinterpreté. No eran gestos hambrientos.

Era sed por lo _desconocido._

Ansiedad por saber lo que en la noche puedan _encontrar_.

Curiosidad por aquello que pueda llegar _sin buscar._

—De nuevo. Relativamente temprano. —Su, ahora conocida voz me recibe y un gesto divertido adorna mis facciones. Ella corresponde y automáticamente dispone de una copa en la barra.

—Vino dulce. —Frunzo el ceño ligeramente al reconocer el líquido dentro de la copa. Suspiro ligeramente y llevo la copa a mis labios.

—La noche… — _Lavanda con toques de vainilla._ —Acaba de empezar. —Su esencia resaltando sobre todo. El sonido de sus suaves pasos haciendo eco en mi mente. Mechones cobrizos nublando mi vista. Su calidez invadiendo la mano que alzaba mi copa. Vi como el rojo intenso de sus uñas guiaban la copa, de mi mano hacia sus labios.

Tragué casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

Pero mientras ella degustaba el fuego y la dulzura.

Yo tragaba pensamientos y ansiedad.

 _Probar. Quiero probarte y saber que se siente tener tu gusto en mis labios._

De nuevo tragué. Sus manos soltando la mía, solamente para guiar la copa de nuevo hacia la barra.

—No sólo el tiempo se interpuso en mi camino. —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mis sentidos totalmente alertas. Preparados. Impacientes. A la espera de aquel momento.

—Entonces. —Sonreí y vi con complacencia como sus dedos jugaban con mechones de mi cabello. Rojo y dorado danzando entre sí. Seguí la línea de su brazo, nuevamente desnudo, perfecto para admirar la ligereza con la que sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban a cada mínimo movimiento. La línea de su hombro invitándome a subir por su cuello. Tragué nuevamente, sintiendo mis labios secarse. Entonces sus labios semi-abiertos captaron totalmente mi atención. — ¿Será correcto hacerte esperar? —Casi jadeé al momento de escuchar su respirar salir con apuro entre sus labios. Su agarre en mis mechones tomando cierta fuerza, no dañina, sino invitante.

—No… —Salió en un murmullo casi sin fuerza.

Sin más, moví mis manos hasta rodear su cintura. Estrecha pero increíblemente cálida. Y aquello último parecía aumentar con rapidez.

Acerqué nuestros rostros, y a pesar de toda la ansiedad que cargaba dentro, me tomé la libertad de memorizar cada rasgo en sus facciones. La forma de sus ojos y la manera en que el lavanda se perdía gradualmente detrás de sus párpados delineados por espesas y largas pestañas. El agitar de su respiración. La forma en la que sus labios expulsaban el cálido aliento desde lo más profundo de sus ser hasta chocar contra los míos, inquietos.

Impaciente, su rostro se alzó los últimos milímetros que faltaban para que nuestros labios se unieran.

Primero lento, reconociéndonos. Tanteándonos. Probándonos.

Dulce. Como toda ella.

Sentí sus brazos enredarse detrás de mi cuello y el beso subió de tono, abriendo nuestros labios ligeramente haciendo que jueguen entre sí.

Proporcioné un ligero mordisco junto al rozar de la punta de mi lengua sobre su labio inferior. Un mínimo quejido en respuesta ante mi petición.

 _Más. Quiero sentirte más._

Tan sólo segundos bastaron para tenerme totalmente perdida.

Perdida en la profundidad de sus besos.

Perdida en ese _algo._

Y decidida a encontrarlo definitivamente, me separé a regañadientes de ella. Inhalé todo el bendito aire que parecía hacer falta y la sentí hacer lo mismo.

La miré y ella me miró. El mismo brillo cruzaba nuestros ojos. Se relamió los labios y me contuve de besarla de nuevo, finalmente consciente del lugar en el que estábamos. Por inercia regresé a ver a la barra y la mujer que lo atendía sonrió para después batir sus hombros en una calmada risa. Guiñé un ojo, agradecida y ella asintió de vuelta antes de girar a continuar con su trabajo.

Miré a la mujer en mis brazos y me sorprendí al encontrarla mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos hablando tanto y de tantas formas. Alcé mi mano y la posé en su mejilla logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos e inclinara más su rostro para apoyarlo en mi mano.

 _Dulce._

Suspiró antes de abrir sus ojos. Decisión es lo que dominaba. Tomó mi mano y me guió fuera del bar.

Totalmente curiosa me dejé llevar.

Un taxi.

Unas cuantas calles.

Y el cerrar de las puertas de un ascensor después, de nuevo la tenía aferrada a mi ser mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello.

Mientras su boca y mi boca libraba una apasionada batalla.

Para mí, habían pasado tan solo segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo revelando un vacío y amplio pasillo. Una exhalación fuerte y gentiles manos de nuevo me guiaron hasta la puerta indicada.

Un departamento.

SU departamento, fue lo que nos recibió en aquella oscura noche.

Nada más importaba.

Ya daba lo mismo si la gentileza inicial se había transformado en abrasadora pasión.

Si juguetones dedos se habían transformado en largas uñas rojas ansiosas por encontrar y colonizar cada tramo de mi piel.

Mucho menos si el pudor quedó en el olvido en el mismo momento que ambas apreciamos la desnudez de nuestro ser.

No había prisa por probar cada centímetro de su piel.

Teníamos toda la noche.

 _Una noche._

Una noche que era solo nuestra.

Para sentir con mis manos cada tramo de porcelana que conformaba aquella diosa de fuego debajo de mí. Palpar delicadamente con mis dedos y recorrer cada punto, hasta hacerla estremecer. Sus rojas uñas enterrándose sencillamente en la piel de mi espalda. Bajan, se entierran y vuelven a bajar, marcando sin esfuerzo su camino.

Jadeé de dolor y placer.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta ponerlo a la par del suyo, y poder escuchar con satisfacción la agitación en su voz. La manera en que sus labios pronuncian mi nombre haciéndome suspirar.

 _Más._

Marcar con besos su delicada piel. Probar con mi boca el sabor de su cuerpo. Su cuello siendo mi lugar favorito.

 _Mmm…_

Relamí mis labios sin evitarlo.

De nuevo ese toque de lavanda y vainilla. Ahora potenciado con su esencia de mujer. Me volvía loca.

Loca por tenerla.

Loca por hacerla mía.

Hacerla mía con cada sentido.

Escucharla jadear de gozo.

Verla enloquecer al sentirme beber de su ser.

Probar cada tramo de su existencia.

Sentirla estremecerse una vez más. Temblando en mis brazos. Apoyándose en mí mientras luchaba por no dejar escapar su cordura.

Y cuando se calmara, enterrar mi rostro en su cuello. El lugar perfecto. Mi pequeño paraíso de dulzura.

La calidez de sus brazos envolviéndome y después de unos minutos, el ligero compás de su respiración arrullándome. Invitándome a compartir sus sueños.

Sonreí.

Qué más quisiera.

Y por unos minutos me dejé llevar. Hasta que la necesidad del líquido vital frustró totalmente nuestro bello plan, acordado sin hablar.

Con cuidado me liberé de sus brazos e hice lo mejor posible por ubicarme en la oscuridad y lo desconocido, para tomar entre mis prendas, mi pantalón y mi blusa sin abotonar para cubrir un poco mi desnudez. Fui tanteando el terreno hasta llegar a una amplia cocina, tomé un vaso, lo llené de agua y en dos segundos hice desaparecer el líquido en mi garganta.

Se sentía muy bien.

Llené el vaso hasta la mitad nuevamente y cuando me dispuse a tomarlo, un halo de luz a mi costado llamó mi atención.

Era de noche, ¿qué clase de luz sería suficiente para llamar tanto la atención?

Seguí el rastro y la vista que me recibió me dejó sin palabras.

Quizás fue el calor del momento.

Quizás yo estaba más concentrada en sentirla que en cualquier otra cosa.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que la vista del choque entre las luces del firmamento y la ciudad me haya quitado el aire. La luna siendo partícipe y co-protagonista de la escena, al estar en su punto.

Ese _algo…_

—Pensé que te habías ido. —Sentí sus brazos envolver mi cintura y sonreí. Sonreí a pesar de saber que ella no lo vería al estar recargada en mi espalda.

—Esto… —Murmuré mirando por la ventana. Ella apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y suspiró con asombro.

—Es exactamente por esta clase de vista que elegí este departamento. Me hace sentir más cerca de las estrellas… más cerca de mis sueños, de mis anhelos. —Suspiré contagiada con su entusiasmo, con su visión.

Giré para verla y encontré en sus ojos ese _algo_ que había dejado de buscar.

Tomé su barbilla y cuidadosamente la alcé para un beso.

Me correspondió enseguida y luego suspiré de nuevo, esta vez cerca de su boca.

—Te encontré. —Me relamí con el gusto de su perfume aún potente en mis labios.

Su brillante sonrisa fue el preludio de su respuesta.

El preludio de toda una nueva historia.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

 _Jejejejeje 7u7(?_

 _Volví y regreso con esto :O encima uso guiones largos y adiós comillas, además de ser una temática diferente :O de seguro piensan "Quien eres? Que hiciste con la rubia idiota de Kihara?" (cofcofclaroquenocofcof)_

 _Solo pasó(?_

 _Si se preguntan por las demás actualizaciones... Coming soon :v me disculpo el atraso es solo que la temible "vida social" se abre paso de a poco, sin mencionar la amenaza de entrada a la U :'v_

 _Como sea, comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidas~_

 _Hasta la otra n_n_


End file.
